


One lump, or two

by the-deathboy-ghostking (GraeRae)



Series: Solangelo Week 2018 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Solangelo Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraeRae/pseuds/the-deathboy-ghostking
Summary: Will jumped back, startled, and quickly grabbing his towel around his hips. He looked at the dark-haired scrawny guy leaning against his kitchen counter slowly sipping coffee out of Will’s favorite mug.





	One lump, or two

Will groggily woke for work. He slept awful after trying to finish a paper for class. (A wonderful way to spend a Friday night.) Having to go to work on a Saturday morning was rough. He dragged himself into the shower.

He emerged from the shower, and the smell of coffee beckoned him to the kitchen. He was amazed that his roommate was up this early and making coffee. It was practically unheard of.

“Well, hello. Not what I was expecting to see this morning.” A voice that was not his roommates said from the coffee maker.

Will jumped back, startled, and quickly grabbing his towel around his hips. He looked at the dark-haired scrawny guy leaning against his kitchen counter slowly sipping coffee out of Will’s favorite mug. The thought that this guy was attractive briefly crossed Will’s mind before the confusion of seeing a complete stranger in his kitchen threw a wrench into a wheel in his train of thought.

The stranger wore a grin, taking some joy in the confusion plain on Will’s face. He poured another mug of coffee.

“Sugar?”

“Creamer.” Will said and bemusedly watched him pour the creamer into the mug before stepping forward to hand it over.

“So, who are you?”

“Nico.”

“And…what are you doing in my kitchen?”

Nico grinned again. “Your roommate brought me home last night and passed out on me, so I crashed on your guy’s couch. I planned on drinking this coffee and then heading out.”

“He’s not even gay!”

Nico shrugged and laughed. “He thought he was last night.”

Awkwardness settled in Will’s stomach. He stood in his kitchen, shirtless, a towel wrapped around his lower half, chatting his roommate’s kind of hook-up. “You know what,” Will began, setting his mug down on the counter. “I’m going to go get dressed.”

It was way too early for this shit. He wanted to wake his roommate and give him shit for bringing a stranger home and not being awake for the awkwardness that was now happening.

Will pulled on his clothes and ran the towel quickly over his wet hair. He regrouped his focus and headed back to the kitchen. Nico was still casually leaning against the counter, looking completely at home.

Will tried to continue his morning routine while a complete stranger watched him. He felt very on display, but his mother taught him better than kicking someone out. He looked around for the bread and put two slices in the toaster.

“So, what are you doing up this early?” Nico asked as Will searched the fridge for his strawberry jam.

“Work.”

The toast popped. Will placed the toast on a napkin and slathered the jam to the edges of the crust. He offered a piece to Nico who raised his hand gesturing ‘no thanks’.

“Where do you work?”

“Work study in the library.”

“Fun.”

Will bit into his toast, keeping an eye on the clock. He still had a half hour before he had to head off to work.

He slurped his coffee. He glanced over at Nico and noticed he was watching him over the rim of his coffee mug. It made Will uncomfortable. Not in a creepy way, just he couldn’t remember the last time another person looked at him the way Nico was. Interested? Will felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He guessed he was also looking at Nico with mild interest.

He was attractive in a bad-boy type way, harsh angles from his gaze to his cheekbones, jaw to his chin. He seemed like someone that wouldn’t put up with bullshit. He wore a dark long-sleeved shirt, a skull ring clinked against the mug’s handle. Dark jeans with a chain front on the front belt loops to his back pocket. A chain wallet? Will thought those had gone out of style. But again Nico seemed to carry an air about him where he didn’t give a fuck what people thought of him and the look somehow worked for him.

But among this bad-ass vibe, he had picked the most flamboyant coffee mug with rainbows and a cutesy sun smiling. The contrast was pure humor and Will couldn’t discern why of all the mugs, Nico had picked that one.

Nico ruffled his thick black hair and pushed it from his face. Bringing attention to his eyes again. While his gaze was hard, his irises were a soft chocolate brown. They were still watching Will in the silence that had fallen over the two of them.

Will pushed the fuzzy feeling that rose his chest back down where it settled and purred in his stomach.

“I got to go.” Will broke the intensity of Nico’s gaze. He rinsed his mug and placed it in the sink. He opened the door and quickly headed down the hall.

“Wait,” Nico called out from the apartment complex’s main entrance. Will stopped walking and waited for Nico to reach him. He handed Will a folded piece of paper.

Will opened it and recognized the pattern of numbers as a phone number. “If you wanted to leave this for him, you could have left it on the fridge.”

“It’s not for him. It’s for you.” Nico looked at him quizzically as if it were very apparent as to why he was giving Will his number. “See you around.”

He turned the opposite direction and started walking away, his hands in his pockets.

“You don’t even know my name!” Will blurted when he realized that glaring truth.

“We can talk about it over dinner sometime, Sunshine.”


End file.
